dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aksel Wayland/@comment-24545663-20170503040734/@comment-26709288-20170521000436
"Fine then, so I guess the Apostles of Berserk like Ganishka and Wyald are literally followers of the God Hand. I guess Diehauser is literally an Emperor. I guess Albion is literally a dragon who disappears, and so on." Oh look, another glorious strawman along with a double equivalence. You see there's this thing called context. You're taking nicknames and is trying to apply it in the context of this argument which are two seperate things. Try again. "If you want to go by the definition of words so forcefully, let's take "Reincarnation": the rebirth of a soul in a new body." You see this one can actually work. Good job. But, they actually were technically reincarnated since their bodies underwent a transformation turning them into a devil. "Ergo, the original body should be completely replaced. By the almighty DEFINITION." When reincarnated their humans body were replcaed when they became that of a devil. "If we went by what you're saying, Xenovia still shouldn't be able to touch her Durandal without receiving at least some damage, because even hybrids receive damage from light and holy objects." *continutes to ignore the part of not all hybrids being exactly the same* "The reason Xenovia can still use her Durandal is due to plot convenience" If you want to cry "plot convience" then the entire argument pointless because literally everything in a story can be summed up with "plot convience" especially in anime. "...or, if you want to force an explanation in a place there's not, the numerical value Valper mentioned remains unaltered upon her reincarnation, which allows her to still use demonic swords and to bypass the damage they should give her. But even this explanation has no bearing in canon, so it's only mere speculation like yours are." This could actually make sense. But you still haven't explained, if Xenovia is a complete devil then how come she can still use abilities that a full devil shouldn't be allowed to use? Rias stated that a holy sword should burn her but yet it doesn't because of her human aspects. "Yes, you would be right, if she was a machine who spoke only literally, that is. Saying she has blood of a Fallen Angel is simply reference to the fact that she was born from a Fallen Angel father, and has no bearing on any hybrid status relating to her reincarnation. " Explain her wing. " No, I'm not, I never was. I'm arguing about the usage of words in a given context, which is canon DxD." So synonyms are irrelevant? I don't even understand the reasoning or motivation of this argument anymore? Do you simply want me to change the word? Will you admit that despite being wrong about the definition of the words I'm wrong about the useage in dxd is that your motivation? Because with all the evidence we see they are hybrids because they possess the abilities of their former races. Every single character who is revealed to be descended from another race proves this. "Already addressed this above. Debunked " And they both are Devils who have the numerical value Valper spoke about, even if through different means. " But the only reason they have this numerical value is because they were human. Thus they still possess the attributes of human and devil thus making them HYBRIDS. "Because the way you said it had an OR rather than an AND. And that would indicate that in your words, only humans can use demonic swords, and only humans can use holy swords, which is false until proven otherwise." Incorrect I specifically remember the word "and" being in place meaning humans are the only species who can use holy swords and demon swords.